Shy Kitty Likes The Bat
by Sigery97
Summary: Grimmjow likes Ulquiorra. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra go to the world of the living. Guess what? They fall in love...
1. Chapter 1

Ulquiorra's Pov

That stupid trash is late for the meeting. I walked down the hall and flung his door open. There was no sign of Grimmjow. I noticed a pink puff on Grimmjow's bed. I walked closer and two dark blue eyes peeked at me. Then two lighter eyes appear on a white puff. I realized the puff were kittens. Why are there kittens in Grimmjow's room. Pets aren't allowed unless checked with Aizen. But if they are okay with Aizen, Aizen shows us them so we don't kill them. "Pale skin, ink black hair, large green eyes, green lines, even and emotionless face…you are Ulquiorra 4th Espada" the pink kitten observed. She smiled, flashing to my shoulder. "You are doll like…but you aren't as fragile as you look" she teased. The white kitten just sat there, staring at me. The kitten purred as she rubbed her head against my cheek. I reach to grab her but she was lying on my head now. "Are you really this slow" she growled.

Grimmjow's Pov

I rushed through the halls. No one better have gone in my room. I finally got to my room and opened the door. Then I saw them. Ulquiorra with Saki on his shoulder, Maki on the bed watching. Ulquiorra raised his hand to grab Saki but she moved to his head. "Are you really this slow" she growled. I whistled sharply and she turned to me. She smiled and ran to me. She rubbed against my leg and Maki followed. Ulquiorra looked at me with the girls. "Grimmjow, how long have you had these kittens" Ulquiorra asked. "A while…why?" I sneered. "You know you have to talk to Aizen about them" he reminded me. "Grimmjow doesn't have to do that…nobody is going to get us with nee-san around" Saki chirped. "Nee-san?" Ulquiorra asked. I grabbed her, covering her mouth. "You don't have a nee-san" I hissed. Saki growled under my hand and bit me. My hand gushed blood and Saki leaped to Ulquiorra's shoulder. "Grimmjow is our Nee-san" she purred. Ulquiorra gave a confused look and I growled. Saki looked at me and jumped to the light. She sat there, rolling her eyes. "We are from his living life" Maki added. I glared at Saki and she stuck her tongue out at me. "You know it is very uncommon for us to remember our past lives" Ulquiorra stated. "It does seems hard to believe but Grimmjow does remember…we are one reason he turned in a Hollow" Saki explained. I froze and then I looked down. "Ulquiorra…I'm begging you not to tell Aizen about them" I begged. He looked at me and walked out of the room.

Ulquiorra's POV

"He is an odd Arracar" I mumbled. "Who is?" a familiar voice asked. I nearly growled as I turned to face him. "No one Noitora" I sighed. Noitora moved closer to me with his creepy piano smile. "Should you be at the meeting" I growled. "It was moved…not till this afternoon…which is enough time" Noitora purred. I didn't like how that sounded but I stood my ground. He grabbed me, pinning my arms to the wall above my head. I sat there, emotionless. Noitora smiled and leaned forward. Suddenly he was kicked out of the way by a blue haired girl. "Hi Ulquiorra" she chirped. Noitora glared at the girl and she smiled. "Here is an idea…you can leave Ulquiorra alone and I will not hurt you or I can kick your ass…your choice" she purred. "A little girl like you…defeating me…that is funny kid…you should get out of my way before I leave some marks" Noitora growled. "I warned you but you are a baka" the girl sighed. She flashed behind and grabbed his neck. She slammed him into the wall, her other hand not on his neck grew claws. She bought them down his chest. He screamed in pain and surprise. She dropped him in a bloody mess. "I would have expected more from the 5th…Grimmjow could beat you easily" she snapped. "Your welcome" she stated as she flashed away. I blinked and walked off.

(Later that day)

Grimmjow's Pov

I sat in my chair, waiting for the meeting to start. I looked at the door to see a pink fluff crawling to the table. Everyone but Aizen and Noitora were here and if they noticed the kitten on the floor, I was dead. Someone did notice her; Szayel picked her up and looked at her. Saki hissed and pawed at him, I could tell she wasn't trying. "Kitten aren't usually pink" he stated. Saki rolled her dark blue eyes and disappeared from Szayel's hand. He jumped in surprise before staring at his empty hand. I looked at the table in front of me and she was sitting there with a smirk on her face. She yowled loudly and stuck her tongue out at Szayel. Szayel groaned and tried to grab her. She flipped out of the way and raced over to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra glared at her but she still hopped on his head. Szayel stopped and stared at her. Saki lowered her head and made silly faces. I groaned and looked down. Ulquiorra's face stayed the same and Saki hissed. She then smiled and I knew she was trying something new. She flipped around and slipped off his head and down his shirt. I nearly started to laugh and Ulquiorra twitch a bit. Fur is very good for tickling. Ulquiorra's lips curled up into a smile. Saki crawled out of his shirt. "Look he is not emotionless you forget tickling" Saki teased. She raced over to me and leaped to my shoulder. Everyone stared at me and Ulquiorra. Aizen walked in and no one looked at him. "What is wrong?" he asked. "Ulquiorra smiled" Szayel gasped. Aizen's eyes widen and Saki smirked. "Is it a bad thing that he can smile" Saki joked, bringing attention back to us. "Grimmjow…who is your friend" Aizen asked. "I'm not his friend…he thinks I'm annoying, right Grimmkitty" Saki explained. "Don't push your luck" I growled. Saki laughed and rushed back to Ulquiorra. "At least Ulquiorra likes me" she joked, climbing to his head. "I never said I liked you" he growled. "Of course you do…you were thinking it" Saki teased. "I like you better before you spoke" Ulquiorra murmured. "Most people do" Saki stated, patting his head. I groaned and laid my head on the table. I heard paw steps rush to me. "Grimmjow? Should I go" she asked. "No you are interesting" Aizen commented. "I'm sorry but you are?" Saki asked. Everyone gasped and I groaned. "I'm Aizen" Aizen growled. "…Really…that's a nice name…Why are you bossing Grimmjow around" Saki hissed. I stood up and grabbed her. "Grim-Grimmjow" she choked. I dragged her out of the room and hiss "Sit here and wait for me." She nodded and I went back to the meeting.

Ulquiorra's Pov

Grimmjow walked back in, very upset. "Anyone know who the cat was" Stark asked. "Saki" Grimmjow hissed. Grimmjow sat down and I looked at the door to see Saki was back. Everyone calmed down and we sat to start our meeting. "Noitora got attack earlier so we need a temporary Espada to replace him…I am also sending a group to the world of the living to learn more Ichigo Kurosaki and his allies" Aizen explained. The little girl with blue hair from earlier walked in. "You need a 5th Espada, correct?" she teased. Everyone turned to see her. Grimmjow's jaw dropped and his eyes widen. "I might be of service" she reasoned. Aizen looked at her and smirked. "I doubt a little girl could be of any-" Aizen started. Saki was holding a sword at his throat and another at Gin's. "Do you need to test me" she asked. She pulled her sword back and smirked. "Grimmjow" Aizen stated. Grimmjow stood, glaring at her. "Fun…Bring it kitty-cat" she hissed. She put her swords away and flashed in front of him. He punched his chin up and then flipped over him, giving him a swift kick in the back. She jumped back and grinned. "If you going to attack then do it" she snarled. Grimmjow charged at her and sliced her chest open. She gasped and everyone rolled their eyes. "All talk and no real action" Aizen stated, sad. Grimmjow was still alert like he knew his enemy was alive. Suddenly the Grimmjow's sisters were resting on his shoulders. "Better Grimmjow but not good enough" Saki growled. The kitten jumped off his shoulder and both revealed claws. "Claws of hell" they hissed, striking him down. The kitten changed in the little girl. "So can we be 5th" she asked. The white kitten changed in a girl much like Saki but white hair, paler skin, and lighter eyes. "Good you may" Aizen purred. "Awesome…Maki can you help Grimmjow" Saki asked. Maki nodded before drawing her sword. "Touch of the Tree Dragon" Maki whispered, stabbing Grimmjow. The wound healed up and Maki pull the sword out as the wound finished healing. "Done…" Maki stated. Saki rolled her eyes and sat in the 5th Espada seat. Maki sat there too and Grimmjow woke up. "I can't believe he got beat by two little girls" Szayel laughed. "Don't push your luck Pinky" Saki warned. "Anyway I'm sending Grimmjow and Ulquiorra to gather info on Kurosaki and his friends" Aizen started. "You will leave as soon as possible" he went on. Grimmjow and I nodded. Aizen looked at Saki and Maki. "Before we end this meeting…who are you…I know you are not Arracars" Aizen asked. "I'm a Soul Reaper and Maki is a Hollow and that all we can say till told otherwise" Saki explained. "I don't care anymore" Grimmjow growled. Saki shrugged and stated "We are Grimmjow's younger sisters." Everyone stared at Grimmjow and he growled. "If that's all we will be going" Saki chirped, grabbing Grimmjow. She waved and flashed off. "Who knew Grimmjow had sisters?" Gin joked.

Grimmjow's Pov

"You should tell him" Saki teased. I growled as I packed some clothes in my bag. "You two will be alone together…it's the perfect time to make your move" Saki sighed. "He will found out anyway by the way you stare at him" Maki joked. I sighed wondering why in the hell I told them about my crush. "Look you two need to be good while I'm gone and if you kill anyone you two are dead, got it?" I growled. "Yes brother" they replied. I rolled my eyes as I left the room

Ulquiorra's Pov

I quickly packed my clothes and other things. I stopped to stare at my stuffed bat, Amaya (Night Rain). "Amaya, we are going to the World of the Living on a mission…I need you to watch out for Grimmjow, I want you to be safe" I whispered. "ULQUIORRA" Grimmjow yelled from outside my door. I quickly placed Amaya in my bag and threw my journal in after her. I zipped the bag and hung it over my shoulder. I walked out the door and gave Grimmjow a look. We walked to the front of the castle. "Hello" Aizen greeted. I nodded and Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Here are your gigais" Szayel offered, handing us our bodies. Mine was just like but no helmet or markings or my Hollow hole. Grimmjow's was missing his jawbone and eye markings and his Hollow hole. I slipped mine on and opened the portal. Grimmjow put on his and strolled through the portal. I sighed and followed him.

"This is your apartment where you will stay" Aizen explained. "Good bye" he stated, leaving us to settle in. I walked around the whole apartment to see what we had. Two bedrooms, a bathroom, a living room, a kitchen, and a balcony. I claimed one of the bedrooms. "I have an idea of how to find out more about Kurosaki" Grimmjow called. I sighed, placing my bag in my room. I walked out of my room and looked at him. "You can go to his high school" Grimmjow suggested. "And you can't" I questioned. "My hair gets a lot of attention and Ichigo know me too well after fighting me 5 or 6 times…he fought you once plus without your helmet and markings, you look like a normal kid…you could pull it off" Grimmjow explained. "Fine" I sighed. "Good" Grimmjow stated, smugly.

Grimmjow's Pov

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes and went back to his room. I went to the other bedroom and started to unpack my stuff. 'Are they right? Should I tell him' I wondered. I turned around and turned on the TV. I sat on the edge of my bed and flipped through the channels. I watched the TV for a while and then I sighed and turned it off. I stripped to my boxers and went to bed. 'I can tell him later' I promised.

Ulquiorra's Pov

I fell asleep but it was that dream again._ I looked around and I saw myself, about 7 years old. I was standing in front of my father. "But they are scary and they will hurt me" younger me screamed. My father stepped forward and slapped me hard across the face. Younger me's eyes started to water as he cried. "Emotions just slow you down you fucking scared idiotic child" my father hissed. Younger me just looked away and let the tears flow down. "LOOK AT ME" my father roared, grabbing younger me's chin. Younger me stared at him in fear. Suddenly the scene changed and I was in a flaming room. Younger me was coughing as he looked for our little sister, I looked about 11-ish now. Younger me froze and I turned to see what stopped him. I knew what it was but I was checking. My sister's burning body, along with my mother's. Younger me backed up and ran from there. I followed and we ran in my father. He was on fire and roaring. "YOU STUPID WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT THIS IS YOU FAULT" he roared. We both flinched and a flaming wall caved in, crushing our father. Again I appeared in a different place. I looked at graves, my family's graves. "Are you okay?" asked 'His' voice. Younger me turned and stared at the handsome man in front of him. "Do you want to come with me" he asked. Younger me nodded and I rushed forward "NO!" I screamed. The scene flashed away and was replaced with me naked, about 15 ish, a knife in my neck. 'He' stood watching, laughing. "I told you not to ignore me" he laughed. Me glared at him. Me pulled the knife from my neck and pierce his heart. He gasped and my wound gushed blood. The blood of me and him splattered all around the floor. "See you in hell trash" me hissed, falling to the ground. _I jolted awake from my dream, screaming. I looked at Amaya in my arms and hugged her tightly. I curled up in a ball and tried to fall asleep again. But my mind was scared to go back to 'him'. I was an expert at hiding my emotions but I still had them.

Grimmjow's Pov

I woke up to someone screaming. I got out of bed and stalked to Ulquiorra's room. He was curled up in a ball, shivering. He was obvious scared but of what? I quietly walked over to him. I sat on the bed next to him. I pull him to my lap and petted his hair. He was crying and he laid his head on my shoulder. I soothed him and he drifted to sleep in my arms. I sat there, protecting from what scared him so bad. 'Does he like me too or is he so scared he didn't realize it was me' I wondered. I rubbed his head and he was sleeping soundly. I smiled as his small figure, so cute as he slept. My eyes grew heavy and I fell into the darkness.

Ulquiorra's Pov

I woke up, something warm around me. I opened my eyes and looked at the figure behind me. I jumped in surprise, waking Grimmjow in the process. "What you doing" I hissed. Grimmjow looked at me, eyes full of concern. "You woke me up screaming and I came in to check on you to find you shivering and sweating…I think something scared…I came in and sat with you which seemed to calm you down" Grimmjow explained. "I don't get scared" I growled. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and got up. He left the room and I mumbled a thanks. "Also I like your bat" Grimmjow teased, peeking his head back in. I threw a pillow at his head and it hit the mark. I sat on the bed, pouting for a few minutes before getting dressed for school. I walked in the kitchen to grab a snack and I saw Grimmjow at the stove. He turned and handed me a plate. He smirked and carried his own plate to the table. I took a bite with caution and it was amazing. My eyes widen and I nearly moaned. Grimmjow's smirk grew and then he gave a small laugh. "Do you like it?" he joked. "It's amazing" I blurred out. "Thanks" he responded. "Where did you learn to make this?" I asked. "Shortly after the twins were born, my mother died…so I took on her role and cooking was the first skill I learned" Grimmjow stated, his eyes slightly gazed over. I nearly laughed and he gave me a dirty look. "And if you make a joke about me being a perfect mother I will rip your neck out" he hissed. I rolled my eyes and ate some more.

Grimmjow's Pov

I looked at the clock and growled. "Ulquiorra, you will be late if you don't hurry up" I informed him. He nodded and gathered his school bag up. "I can take you to school, I know where it is" I told him. "One, how the heck do you know where it is. And two, if you can take me to school why can you go" Ulquiorra growled. "Kurosaki is a good fighter so I have track down where I can find him and I'm not going as a human" I explained. I closed my eyes and felt my bones crunch and my body get furry. Ulquiorra squeaked and I opened my eyes. "I was the one who taught Saki and Maki to turn to kitten…I'm older so I look like a full grown cat" I responded. Ulquiorra nodded and opened the door. I rushed out and he followed. I easily raced through people's legs and I heard Ulquiorra's groans. I stopped and waited for him. He glared at me and I purred. I waited till he was right behind before shooting off again. I looked back at Ulquiorra and gave a soft cat-like laugh. I crashed in a pair of legs. "What the? A cat?" a familiar voice questioned. I looked up at the orange hair and gasped. Ulquiorra caught up and I raced off again. "STUPID CAT" Ulquiorra yelled. "Excuse me" Ulquiorra stated to Ichigo before chasing after me. I finally stopped at the gates of the school grounds. "I will meet you here after school" I growled as Ulquiorra walked up. He nodded, rolling his eyes. I watched him walk to the door and enter the building. I turned and almost ran into Ichigo again. He looked at me and patted my head. I purred before racing home.

Ulquiorra's Pov

I wait outside the classroom, waiting to be called in. "Class, this is our new student" the teacher's voice called. I walked in and looked over the crowd. All the girls were staring and giving me 'He is so cute looks'. "I'm Yasu (Calm) Kurokoumori(Black Bat)" I stated. "Yasu, you can sit next to Ichigo… you can't miss his hair" the teacher joked. I scanned the room and my eyes landed on an orange haired kid, waving his hand. I walked over and smirked. "I would guess you are Ichigo?" I asked. He nodded and I took my seat. I listened to the teacher but keep looking at Ichigo and some of his friends with pressure.

"Yasu, do you want to eat with us" Ichigo asked. I smiled and nodded. He led me to the roof where a short black haired girl sat with huge purple eyes, a orange haired girl with gray eyes, a darker skinned man with brown hair cover his eyes, a nerdy blue-ish black haired boy, and another Ichigo but with pale skin and white hair. I gave a small smile at the group as they introduced themselves. I glanced at the white Ichigo and he smiled. "Hey King, who is the new kid" he purred. Ichigo didn't answer and I looked at him. "Didn't he ask a question?" I asked. The group looked at me and I blinked. "Do you see him?" Ichigo asked. "He looks like you but whiter" I replied, getting the feeling he was a Hollow. "Do you often see things like him" Ishida questioned. "Really white people like him…not that I can remember" I responded. "Not what I meant" Ishida sighed. "Have you ever met souls" Rukia asked. "I don't think so… what do souls look like?" I asked. "Like normal people but normal humans can't see them" Ichigo replied. "Maybe I have then" I lied. "He doesn't get it King so you should give up" the Hollow reasoned. "No, it seems interesting" I pleaded. Ichigo and the Hollow smirked at me. "You can come over after school and we can start the lessons" Ichigo offered. I nodded and smiled.

Ulquiorra's Pov

"Come one we need to go" Ichigo sighed. "One sec" I stated. I listened to the loud beeps of cars and barking of 5 dogs. I looked at the blue flash racing towards me. I leaned down and Grimmjow rushed up my arm. He rested on my shoulder and I stood, glaring at the dogs. They whined and then ran off. "You really know how to cause trouble" I teased, rubbing his head. Grimmjow purred as Ichigo and the Hollow smirked at me. "You have a cat?" Ichigo asked. "Yes, Riki is good company" I stated. "Why did he come here" the Hollow growled. Grimmjow smiled and looked at me, purring. "I just moved here and I couldn't find the school, Riki could so he came to make sure I didn't get lost on my way home" I explained. They looked ready to laugh and Grimmjow hissed. I rolled my eyes and Grimmjow looked away from them.

Grimmjow's Pov

'Ulquiorra is good, getting some time for us with Ichigo and his Hollow. Wait a minute, Riki. That is a horrible name. Stupid Ulquiorra' I thought. We walked in a house and a black haired man jumped at Ichigo. Ichigo flipped the man into a wall and kept walking like it was perfectly normal to be attack as he walked. Ichigo took us to his room, I remember it from that time I attack him here. I noticed his stuffed lion thing, Kon I think. I hopped off Ulquiorra's shoulder and poked him. I bit his arm and he shot up, yelling. I jumped in surprise and Ichigo looked over at me and the Hollow just laughed. "That hurt you stupid cat" Kon whined. I hissed and Kon jumped and hopped on to the bed. I also Ulquiorra roll his eyes and glared. I leaped back to his shoulders. "How to explain?" Ichigo wondered. "Don't you still have the lame drawings Rukia made to try to teach you" the Hollow asked. "Those made it more confusing" Ichigo responded. I looked at Kon and then at Ichigo. I smiled and shot at the bed. I grabbed Kon and carried him to Ichigo. I dropped him and purred. Ichigo stared at me and then got a knowing look. I rushed back to Ulquiorra to watch. "Yasu we can start with this…this is Kon, he is a Mod-Soul…these are like something called Soul Candies, they are used to help Soul Reapers remove their souls from their bodies" Ichigo explained. He pulled a pill out of Kon and held it out for us to look at. He then swallowed it and he separated his soul and body. I saw Ichigo in his usual outfit, a common Shinigami. Ichigo drew his sword and then stated "Soul Reapers have sword called Zanpakutos." I nodded and then a Hollow call went off. "Perfect timing…we can show you what a Hollow is" Ichigo opened the window and hopped out it. Hichigo and Ulquiorra went next and I went last. I easily stayed at Ichigo's heels. We arrived at the sight and the crowd of Hollows was growing. Ichigo and his Hollow jumped straight into the action. I kept calling more Hollows, trying to get them to use their good moves. Some others with high pressure got here and I sighed. "Yasu?" one asked. "Yeah, our lesson was stopped with these Hollows" Ulquiorra replied, watching Ichigo and his Hollow. They didn't noticed me so I slipped away from the group.

Ulquiorra's Pov

I noticed Grimmjow had disappeared. I heard a gasp and looked at the center of the growing Hollow mass. Grimmjow stood, smugly watching the group. "Are you here to fight again" Ichigo spit. "Maybe…maybe not… I might be bored or I might be on a mission…you can decide…bottom line is I'm here and I'm not leaving till you lose or someone dies" Grimmjow explained. "You guys take care of the Hollows, Hichigo and I can take care of Grimmjow" Ichigo commanded. Ichigo and Hichigo jumped at Grimmjow. Grimmjow was having a tough time watching both of them. He was able to block all the attacks but couldn't attack himself. He was getting upset and I knew this wouldn't end well if he got upset anymore. Suddenly a portal opened and two figures flashed out, Ichigo and Hichigo didn't seem to notice till they got hit. The figures stopped and I realized it was Saki and Maki. "We leave you alone and you leave us to fight alone…you are a disappointment to Espada" Saki teased. "Shut up, you only became an Espada yesterday" Grimmjow hissed. Saki and Maki smirked and looked at the group. "How about this…all of you people can attack me and Maki, we need to know if you are worthy of fighting the 6th" Saki demanded. "You do realize you are 5, right?" Grimmjow asked. "Yup" Saki chirped.

Ishida readied his bow and shot some arrows. Chad's arms turned into some kind of weapon thing. Saki and Maki flashed Grimmjow to the ground then caught all the arrows. Ishida stopped firing and Saki squealed. "I got more than you…Hollows are owned by Shinigami" Saki cheered. "You totally cheated and-" Maki started. "FIGHT THEM OR LEAVE" Grimmjow roared. "Whatever Nee-san" Saki sighed. She and Maki snapped all the arrows and looked at Ishida. "They are useless for hurting…they can be played with but that's all" Saki growled. Chad charged and swung his arm at Saki. Saki ducked and flipped him over her shoulder. "Are you going to combine your attacks or go one on one with us…we don't even get to use our swords" Saki whined. Rukia and Renji charged together, Renji whipped his sword at them and Rukia used some kido. Saki was hit by the kido and she cried. "That hurt…Maki" Saki cried. Maki drew her sword and yelled. "GROW ALGOMA…GREEN GROWTH" Instantly Renji and Rukia were frozen before collapsing on the spot. "Paralyzing…nice" Saki commented. "Try it again" Saki cheered. Maki swung her sword at Ishida and he coughed up some blood as a purple spots grew all over his body. "Poison…what about the orange haired girl?" Saki asked. Maki swung again and Orihime collapsed, asleep. "Sleeping? ...cool…Guess its the Shinigami and his partner" Saki stated, standing up. Saki and Maki flash to Ichigo and Hichigo. They blocked the attacks from the 5th Espada. Saki and Maki moved around, making it harder for the pair to keep their eye on them. "Useless…their link is weak and useless" Saki sighed. "There is no reason to stay here" Maki responded. They grabbed Grimmjow and pulled him through their portal. I looked at my side to see Grimmjow back, in his cat form. "Link?" Ichigo questioned. "I don't know" Hichigo growled.

Grimmjow's Pov

I leaped to Ulquiorra's shoulder as Ichigo tried to help his friends up. Suddenly Saki and Maki's pressure melted off the bodies and faded to Las Noches. Ichigo took everyone home, we were the last house. We arrived and Ulquiorra unlocked the door. I raced in and into the kitchen. The door closed and I changed in my human form. I quickly started dinner as I watched Ulquiorra walk to the bathroom. I quickly finished the ramen and add something else (Wink Wink) to Ulquiorra's ramen. I set them on the table and waited for Ulquiorra. After a few minutes, Ulquiorra came out, all clean. "I made something to eat" I called. Ulquiorra nodded and started to eat his ramen. I ate mine as I watch his movements slow a bit and his body to wave a bit. I smirked as the special thing works for him. We finished eating and I looked at him. "Ulquiorra?" I asked. He looked up and gave a goofy grin. I stood up and walked closer to him. He grabbed my arm and stared into my eyes. He smiled and leaned closer. He kissed me and I blinked in surprise. I bit his bottom lip and he gasped and my tongue pushed in. He moaned as my tongue crawled around the wet cavern. His tongue and mine fought for control. 'Drunken Ulquiorra is better than I thought' I thought with glee. I dragged him to his room. I threw him to the bed and he smiled at me. He slipped his shirt off and I stared at his simple toned chest, the 4 over where his heart would sit. I crawled on top of him and kissed him with passion and lust. He pushed his tongue through my lips and ran it over my teeth. I opened my mouth to moan only to have his tongue slip further into my mouth. He pushed me down so he was on top of me. He pulled my jacket off and glanced into my eyes. He purred and licked my cheek. He dragged his tongue down my neck and to my chest. He stopped to nibble and lick on my nipples. I moaned and purred in happiness. He continued down my chest again. He stopped once more to lick the outside of my hole. I screamed in pleasure. He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled himself up. He started to kiss me and I rolled us over. Sitting on top, I knew what to do next. I pulled his pants off and he groaned. I ripped his boxers down and tapped at his member. He sighed and I licked it. He moaned and I licked it again. He purred and then I pushed a finger in his hole. He flinched in pain and I kissed him to soothe his pain. I pushed a second finger in and he panted. "Hold on" I whispered in his ear. I made a scissor motion with my fingers and then he squealed in pleasure. I hit it again and he squealed again. I kissed him deeply and he moaned in my mouth. I slipped my pants and boxer off and smiled at him. I pushed into him and he screamed in lust. I pushed into him for a while and he was panting. He came and I purred, coming next. I lay down and panted. Ulquiorra watched me and then picked up our boxers. I slipped mine on and then helped him into his. He cuddled up to my chest and slowly started to fall asleep. I wrapped my arms around him and smiled. I slowly fell asleep as well. "I think I love you Ulqui-" I started.

Ulquiorra's Pov

I woke up and realized I couldn't remember what happened last night, but something warm rest at my back. I had no nightmares for some reason. I sat up and stared at the blue haired figure at my side. I jumped from the bed to find I was only in my boxers. "Why is Grimmjow in my bed and why am I only in my boxers" I wondered out loud. Grimmjow slowly sat up and I repeated my questions. Grimmjow looked at me and sighed. Suddenly my legs gave out and I collapsed. My crouch burned and I nearly cried out. Grimmjow rushed over to me. "Ulquiorra? Are you okay?" he asked. I glared at him and tried to stand up. "Don't try and stand" Grimmjow commanded, rushing out of the room. I sat there, dumbstruck. Grimmjow raced back in with some bottles and medicines. He started to take out pills and he had a lot of pills. He handed them to me and nodded. There was about 30 pills in my hand. "All of these?" I asked, looking straight into Grimmjow's eyes. He nodded and I stuffed all the pills in my mouth before wondering what Grimmjow knows about medicine. I swallowed all the pills and everyone went blurry and I was dizzy. I fell to the Grimmjow's lap. He held me, rubbing my head which leaned on his shoulder. I blanked out but knew Grimmjow was still there.

Ulquiorra's Pov

_I saw the scene again but someone was sitting next to me. I was at my family's grave but a boy was at my side. His hair was blue and he had his arm around me. "You know it's not your fault…" the boy stated. "But my father said-" I started. "He was wrong" the boy cut me off. "You are perfect…everyone is trash compared to you…this world is trash and you are the single clean jewel" the boy purred. Younger me started to cry and he held me. "Your father was an idiot…I'm sorry that your family was killed but it will get better" he reasoned. "Thank you…Grimmjow you are my best friend" Younger me cried. "My mom is making your favorites so let's go" younger Grimmjow responded, helping younger me up. Younger me fell to his knees and Grimmjow scooped him up. "I will protect you now" Grimmjow explained as they exited the graveyard. The scene changed and I was standing in the middle of the road. A car rushed at me and younger me looked up too late. The car was inches from hitting me. A blue flash shoved me and I heard a screech. I looked up and saw a bloody smear of skin on the side of the road. Grimmjow's body was covered in blood and his eyes were drowning in fear and sadness. His chest rose a little and then fell. "Sorry that I can't protect you anymore…I will still watch out for you" Grimmjow croaked before closing his eyes. The blue orbs never showed again. Younger me started to scream and cry. "GRIMMJOW!" I screamed. Younger me ran from there and didn't look back. I ran to the graveyard and cried in front of my family's grave. Then he showed up and it was a repeat of my normal nightmare._

Grimmjow's Pov

I lifted Ulquiorra into his bed and smirked at his sleeping form. I picked up his stuffed bat and slipped into his arms. "Wonder if you will ever remember your life" I sighed. I walked into the kitchen and started some breakfast. I put the food in the microwave and stared at his door. Then someone knocked on the front door. I quickly changed into my cat form and leaped to the door. I swung on the doorknob and opened the door with grace. I looked in the hall to see an orange haired boy, Ichigo. "Where is Yasu?" he asked. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth widely like I was yawning. He blinked at me and I sighed. I curled up on the floor and looked back up at him. "Sleeping?" he questioned. I nodded and escaped to the living room Ichigo walked in and closed the door. He looked around and saw the only closed door, Ulquiorra's room. He walked over to it and I rocket over his head. I hissed, not letting him past me.

Ulquiorra's Pov

I woke up to hissing and a powerful pressure. I slipped out of bed and made my way to the door. I noticed Amaya was in my arms. I shook my head and opened the door. Ichigo was standing there, arguing with Grimmjow in his cat form. Grimmjow noticed me and leaped to my shoulders. I was still confused from my dream. "Yasu…I was wondering if you wanted to keep the training up?" Ichigo asked. "Yeah, let me get dressed" I responded, heading back into my room. Grimmjow leaped off my shoulders and into my room, refusing to leave. I quickly dressed, glancing at a drooling Grimmjow. I sat next to him and gave him a look. He looked up and sighed. "You know now…right?" he asked. "Yeah…I'm sorry that you died saving me" I whispered. "I'm sorry I died too…If I wouldn't have died, you would not have had to go through that abuse…I'm sorry for it all" Grimmjow stammered, nervous. I smiled and kissed his furry blue cheek. He smiled back and I finished dressing.

Grimmjow's Pov

Ichigo led us out into the forest, explaining as we go. A white haired kid with aqua eyes, his face carved into a scowl. He looked oddly familiar. "This is captain Toshiro of squad 10" Ichigo commented. Toshiro that name is so familiar but who said it and who was this guy to that person. Toshiro looked ready to argue when a familiar voice cut through the air. "TOSHIRO!" it called. Then Toshiro was tackled to the ground by a blue haired girl. Saki. "Captain Toshiro, how are you? I haven't seen you since we left the Soul Socitey and-" Saki started. "What the heck are you doing" Toshiro growled. "Patrolling…are you friends with the counterparts?" Saki asked, still on top of him. "Saki, you should get off the captain…the berry might attack" Maki sighed, sitting against a tree. Saki leaped off Toshiro and smiled. "Toshiro you know her? She is one of the Espada" Ichigo hissed. "She was a Shinigami on my squad and she left with her Hollow counterpart after Aizen left the Soul Society" Toshiro responded. "We found our brother too…so it is all good…Aizen is still a baka…he doesn't realize that we were a Shinigami…" Saki laughed. "We will not kill you, Toshiro… we can't say the same for your friends thou" Saki smiled. "Wait…you called Grimmjow, Nee-san yesterday" Ichigo asked. "He is our nee-san…he is not as tough as you think…but he wouldn't kill you Ichigo…you are a good rival and fun to fight with…he would kill everyone else because he likes challenges" Saki laughed. Ulquiorra was watching the Shinigami carefully. "We should go… see you later Toshiro, Ichigo, Human, and kitty cat" Saki chirped. Then they flashed off and Toshiro was red. "You like the blue haired girl" Ulquiorra stated. Toshiro's face turned a bright red and he shook his head. Ichigo started to laugh and Toshiro was covering his face. I narrowed my eyes, he better not like her or I will rip his stupid little head off that tiny body. Ulquiorra looked at my hissing face and sighed. He patted my head and I purred. "So will we learn more or are we going to talk about the girl" Ulquiorra sighed. "What do you know so far" Ichigo asked. "Not much" Ulquiorra replied. I hissed and hopped over to Toshiro, glaring at him. "Toshiro…this is Yasu and his cat Riki" Ichigo explained. I sniffed him and he looked at me with a distasteful look. I felt a cold shiver work its way up my back and looked back to Ulquiorra. His eyes growled at me and I raced back to his feet. "I know where we can start" Ichigo stated.

Ulquiorra's Pov

After the long day of training, my body aches. Grimmjow was purring on my lap. He is in his human form so it's a bit weird. He lifted his head and kissed my cheek. "I still need to punish you for earlier…you did it without asking me" I growled. "You raped me" I added with a hiss. "Rape is unwilling and you started it" Grimmjow teased. I blinked in surprise which got a grin. "You kissed me before all of it started" he added. "You slipped something into my food" I countered. "Your brain was out of it but your instincts trust your feelings towards me so you did it" Grimmjow insisted. I sighed and Grimmjow grabbed my chin. He pulled my head down and our lips met. He held my head there for a moment before letting me go. "I love you Ulqui" he added. I blushed and then smiled at him. "Love you too" I stated. "Ulqui…are you sure that you want to work for Aizen still" he asked. "Why?" I asked. "You never did watch your surrounding did you?" Grimmjow teased. I blinked and gave him a confused look. "Aizen watches you and know you are loyal enough to his toy…he think he could trick you…he has done it before" Grimmjow explained. My eyes widen and Grimmjow pulled me closer to his chest. "I don't want you in anymore pain…you went through so much in your living life, you don't need anymore" Grimmjow explained, tears flooding out of his eyes. "We will not go back then…we have each other" I responded, closing the gap between us. "Rebellion" Saki and Maki's voice cheered. We stopped kissing and looked at them. Saki started to clap and smiled. "Yay for you Grimmkitty, you finally admitted your feelings…it took you forever and I am glad you will stop being a pouting childish kitty" Saki cheered. "How did you get in here" Grimmjow growled. Saki side-stepped, trying to cover a giant hole in the wall. "Aizen is paying for the room so he can pay for the damage" Maki sighed. "you can stay with us…we have an amazing house" Saki cheered. "Rebels" Maki teased. "Matter as well go with them" I sighed. Grimmjow kissed me again and I sighed. "you were a Shy Kitty" I asked. "Shy Kitty Likes The Bat" Grimmjow stated, as I leaned my head to his shoulder.

_**THE END FOR NOW**_


	2. Well

**(12/29/12)**

**This is a completed story... but I was wondering about rewriting it... anyone in favor of this? since this is an older story**


End file.
